


One Piece: Primal Hunger

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sex, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985





	One Piece: Primal Hunger

**One Piece: Primal Hunger**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Just another normal day on the _Thousand Sunny_. Everyone is busy doing their usual routines. This includes a certain archaeologist. Right now, she is in the library and she happened to be looking at a map, at the moment. Nami happened to come across it the other day when they were escaping the Marines, and by 'come across it', we mean she totally stole it from under their noses.

 

   Either way, Nami asked Robin to investigate it, just to make sure it was legit. So far, it looked authentic. Even the handwriting. She was about to confirm this to Nami, until she saw Zoro at the door.

 

"Oh!" she said, surprised. "Zoro...you startled me."

 

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was just checking on ya."

 

"I was about to tell Nami that the map's not a fake." Robin told him.

 

"I see." Zoro spoke up.

 

"...Is there any other reason for coming to see me?" Robin inquired.

 

"As a matter of fact," Zoro answered with a smirk. "I'm a little hungry."

 

Robin blushed at this.

 

 _'Oh, boy...'_ she thought. _'I know where this is going.'_

 

   Zoro walked over to Robin, all the while he was looking at her with a lustful look in his eye. Then, when he had her backed up against the wall, he kissed her.

 

"Mmmph!!" Robin cried as she tried to push Zoro off...soon, she moaned in his mouth. "Mmmm..."

 

Zoro broke the kiss and licked his lips in a hungry manner. Robin's cheeks flushed red.

 

*****Outside*****

 

Nami is waiting for Robin to verify the authenticity of the map she swiped from the marines.

 

"Jeez," she muttered. "What's taking her so long?"

 

*****Back in the library*****

 

Robin panted as she found herself leaning on the desk.

 

"Oh, my..." she panted.

 

   Zoro smirked as he reached his hand down into her sarong. Next, he began toying with her womanhood. Robin bit her lip, trying not to moan too loudly. For about five minutes, Zoro kept teasing her until she climaxed. Robin panted as she lay back.

 

"I'm only getting started." Zoro said, licking his fingers.

 

Robin's eyes went wide, realizing what was coming next. Zoro picked her up, turned her around, and then...he entered her. Robin squeaked a little.

 

 _'So big...!'_ she thought.

 

She chewed her lip as tears of pleasure formed in her eyes. Zoro smirked as he began moving.

 

"Ah...ah...ah!!" Robin cried.

 

"That's it, baby," Zoro whispered. "Lemme hear you scream!"

 

"AAH~!!!"

 

*****Later*****

 

"Oh, for Pete's sake..." Nami muttered in irritation. "No wonder she's taking so damn long."

 

"Damn," murmured Usopp. "Zoro's got one hyperactive libido."

 

Blizzard groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

 _'Just like another certain couple I know.'_ he thought.

 

"Nami!" Luffy called. "I'm hungry!"

 

"Luffy! You too?!" Nami questioned.

 

"No, not that kind of hungry!" Luffy corrected. "I mean my-tummy-is-growling hungry!"

 

***GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!!!!***

 

"Oh." Nami spoke up.

 

"Can I have a snack?" Luffy asked.

 

"Sure, I'll have Sanji make you a sandwich or something," Nami answered as she walked to the kitchen. "C'mon."

 

"Okay." Luffy complied as he followed Nami.

 

*****Back in the Library*****

 

Robin panted as Zoro kept going in and out of her.

 

"Oh...Zoro...you're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

 

"I could ask the same about you," Zoro grunted. "You're starting to get really tight...!"

 

Robin moaned as Zoro went in even deeper.

 

 _'If this keeps up, I'll go insane...'_ she thought.

 

   Zoro appeared to have read her mind...for he went in at rapid speed. Doing so only succeeded in driving Robin absolutely bat-s*** crazy. As if her screams weren't proof enough. She even had the ahegao face.

 

"Oh, god...!" she cried. "Yes! YES!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES~!!!"

 

"That's more like it!" Zoro said. "Scream for me, Robin!! Let me hear it!!!"

 

Robin screamed even more.

 

"Zoro...! I...I think...I'm about to..."

 

She could not say much more, for she released her load all over the floor.

 

"Huh," Zoro muttered as Robin panted. "You didn't last very long, did ya?"

 

"I...I couldn't help it..."

 

"Of course..."

 

Zoro slowly pulled out of Robin, causing her to moan.

 

"...Thank you, Zoro..." she whispered.

 

"You're welcome." Zoro replied, giving Robin's posterior a pinch.

 

Robin yelped at this and Zoro only chuckled.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Luffy is eating some meat, while Nami is sitting next to him.

 

"Thanks, Nami." Luffy told her with his mouth full.

 

"You're welcome." she replied.

 

"By the way, I heard Robin screaming earlier," Luffy pointed out. "she and Zoro go at it again?"

 

"Yup." Nami answered.

 

"Figures." Luffy murmured.

 

In that instant, Robin appeared.

 

"Hey, Robin," Nami greeted. "what's the verdict?"

 

"The map's the real deal." Robin answered.

 

"Great!" Nami beamed. "Now we can look for that treasure!!!"

 

   With that being said, the Straw Hats set out to search for the aforementioned treasure. Nami was excited, as usual, and Luffy was excited to make her happy. In due time, they reached their intended destination.

 

They followed the map's instructions and arrived at the treasure's location.

 

"Blizzard! Do your stuff!" Luffy ordered.

 

The wolf-dog promptly got down to sniffing for the hidden treasure. It took a while but, he found it.

 

"Chopper! You know what to do!" Luffy said.

 

   Chopper nodded before morphing into his Horn Point. He dug up the earth and found a HUGE chest! Nami squealed with delight as she jumped up and down. She picked the lock and when she opened the chest...she fainted from joy! There was a ton of gold, silver, and jewels in the chest. Luffy caught Nami in his arms and fanned her with his hat.

 

"So much treasure..." Nami murmured.

 

"I'll take Nami back to the ship now," Luffy said, carrying his girlfriend bridal style. "You guys can handle carrying the treasure, right?"

 

"Sure!" answered Franky.

 

"Anything for Nami-swan~!" Sanji swooned.

 

"Yohoho!" Brook chortled. "Of course!"

 

   With that, Sanji and Franky began to carry the treasure chest back and the others followed. As they did, Robin looked to Zoro, who looked back at her.

 

"What's up?" he asked.

 

Robin just smiled.

 

"Nothing." she answered.

 

Zoro smiled back at her. Next, he gave her bum a gentle pat.

 

"Ooh!" Robin cried before she looked at Zoro and lightly smacked his arm. "You!"

 

Zoro just laughed. Back at the Sunny, Luffy is still tending to Nami.

 

"Treasure..."

 

"I know, Nami, I know."

 

By that point, everyone else had come back.

 

"How's Nami doin'?" Usopp asked.

 

"Still a little out of it." Luffy answered. "She should wake up in a few minutes."

 

"That's good," the sniper spoke. "We'll just put the treasure in her room."

 

"Thanks," Luffy replied. "Hopefully, Nami comes out of it, soon."

 

*****Later*****

 

Nami finally awoke.

 

"Hey there, Nami." Luffy greeted.

 

"Hey, Luffy," Nami smiled. "What happened to the treasure?"

 

"Usopp put it in your room." Luffy answered.

 

"Oh, good." Nami responded.

 

"So, do you need anything?" Luffy asked.

 

"Well..." Nami answered...before she smirked.

 

"Uhh...Nami?" Luffy asked. "You okay?"

 

Nami continued smirking before she grabbed Luffy and kissed him.

 

"MMMPH!!" he cried.

 

   Nami giggled in-between kissing the captain. Soon, Luffy moaned as his tongue explored the wet cavern that was her mouth. He cupped her melons in his hands and pushed her bra up, revealing her bare girls. Nami moaned as he did so. Luffy went for her nips and gave them a light pinch. Doing that caused Nami to bite her lip, trying not to scream. Next, Luffy opened his mouth and sucked on each of them. Nami moaned even more at this.

 

Next, he reaches down in her pants and to her womanhood. Then...he stuck two fingers inside.

 

"Ah...!" Nami cried. "Luffy... _det känns så bra!_ "

 

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy asked. "Well...you're gonna love this."

 

He moved his fingers in and out. That did it. Nami cried out a little from the pleasure. Luffy smirked...and he continued pleasuring Nami.

 

"Mmmmnn...!" Nami moaned.

 

Luffy removed her pants, as well as his own, placed a condom on, and entered her womanhood.

 

"Ahh!" Nami cried.

 

"Get ready, Nami," he told her. "I'm about to drive you wild!"

 

He began to grind.

 

"AAAAAAAH!!!" Nami screamed. "LUFFY~!!!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept going in and out of Nami. Luffy panted as he kept going in and out of Nami.

 

"Ah! Ahh! AHH!! AAAAHHH!!"

 

   As he kept going, Luffy played with Nami's clit. That only succeeded in driving Nami completely up the wall. To her, it was pure bliss. No...it was heaven.

 

"Oh, my god, Luffy," she cried. "You're driving me crazy!"

 

"Really?" he asked.

 

"Hell, yes!" she answered. "More!!! FUCK ME MORE!!!"

 

"You got it!"

 

Luffy started to quicken the pace and Nami cried out in ecstasy.

 

"LUFFY~!!!"

 

"NAMI!!!"

 

Before long...they simultaneously climaxed. Luffy panted breathlessly before he slowly pulled out.

 

"Awesome..." he spoke.

 

"Sure was," Nami agreed, panting. "I really needed that. Thank you, Luffy."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You're welcome!"

 

Nami looked up at the ceiling.

 

"Luffy?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"...What would you do if I wasn't here?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well...what if I still decided not to join up with you? I know it's a random question, but...I just wanna know."

 

Luffy was silent for a few seconds.

 

"I'd respect your decision."

 

"Really?" Nami asked, surprised.

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to."

 

"Wow," Nami replied. "That's...really something, Luffy. I always thought you were the stubborn, forceful type when it came to your crew members."

 

"Well, you're an exception." Luffy replied. "You know I love you, right, Nami?"

 

"Right." she nodded.

 

"The last thing I ever want is to make you unhappy."

 

Nami smiled before she gave Luffy a peck on the cheek.

 

"Thanks, Luffy," she told him. "I'll remember that."

 

Luffy smiled before he yawned.

 

"'Night, Nami."

 

"G'night, Luffy."

 

At that moment, they fell asleep.


End file.
